Love Rain
Details *'Title:' 사랑비 / Sarangbi *'Also known as:' Love Rain *'Genre:' Romance, melodrama *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Mar-26 to 2012-May-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Love Rain OST Synopsis "Love Rain" depicts a 1970's pure love and a love from the present day at the same time. It shows how the children of a previous ill-fated couple, who met in the 1970s, managed to meet and fall in love. Seo In Ha and Kim Yoon Hee, an art student and a shy beauty, met and fell in love with each other during college in the 1970s but unfortunately their love was fated to never be. Now in the present 21st century Korea, Seo In Ha's son, Seo Joon (a liberal photographer) meets and falls in with the daughter of Kim Yoon Hee, Jung Ha Na, a cheerful and energetic girl who's personality is different from her mother's. Will their love for each other keep them together or will they have to face the same fate as their parents? User/Viewer Ratings Cast 1970s *Jang Geun Suk as Seo In Ha *Im Yoon Ah as Kim Yoon Hee *Kim Si Hoo as Lee Dong Wook *Son Eun Seo as Baek Hye Jung *Seo In Guk as Kim Chang Mo *Hwang Bo Ra as Na In Sook ;Others *Ahn Jung Hoon 2012 *Jang Geun Suk as Seo Joon (In Ha's son) *Im Yoon Ah as Jung Ha Na (Yoon Hee's daughter) *Kim Si Hoo as Lee Sun Ho (Dong Wook's son) *Jung Jin Young Seo In Ha (Seo Joon's dad) *Lee Mi Sook as Kim Yoon Hee (Ha Na's mom) *Kim Young Kwang as Han Tae Sung *Oh Seung Yoon as Jo Soo *Park Se Young as Lee Mi Ho (Sun Ho's younger sister) *Lee Chan Ho as Jang Soo *Shin Ji Ho as In Sung *Kwon In Ha (권인하) as Lee Dong Wook *Yoo Hye Ri as Baek Hye Jung *Park Ji Il as Kim Chang Mo *Seo In Guk as Kim Jun Sul (Chang Mo's nephew) *Kang Tae Kyung (강태경) as top model (cameo) *Goo Jae Yi as model (cameo) *Lee Suk Goo Production Credits *'Production Company:' Yoon's Color *'Director:' Yoon Suk Ho *'Screenwriter:' Oh Soo Yun Recognitions *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Netizens' Award (Im Yoon Ah) Trivia * The drama reunites director Yoon Suk Ho and screenwriter Oh Soo Yun of "Autumn in My Heart" and "Winter Sonata" for the first time in 10 years. *"Love Rain" began filming September 24, 2011. The first day's shooting for 70s era took place at Keimyung University in Daegu, South Korea. * The Japan's Pony Canyon, a subsidiary of Japanese Media Group Fujisankei Communications Group, has bought the broadcasting rights for "Love Rain" ahead of its premiere in Korea at a record high price. *"Love Rain", is being featured at an annual international entertainment event in Cannes, France. Held from April 1st through the 4th, the 2012 MIPTV is an international event for marketing and purchasing entertainment content. *Love Rain has been sold to twelve different countries and regions. Episode Ratings See Love Rain/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Official fan community *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6), (7), (8) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS